


* my experimental game.

by DreadfulKiller



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 17:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10723920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreadfulKiller/pseuds/DreadfulKiller
Summary: a filthy self-shipping series.





	1. * the date.

It'd been a few years since Eris had fallen down. With him being a scientist, he was crucial to the monsters. Eventually he'd allied with the monsters and became one of their scientists.  
Of these scientists, he befriended a few; Galaxy Girl, Farry, Fae, Alphys, Sans, and Gaster. Over time he'd fallen for Sans, but didn't show it.  
\---  
Eris sexily grinned at Sans.  
“Hey, Sansy-pansy-wansy!” He sang, sauntering over to the skeleton.  
“Hi, Eris.” Sans replied, walking over to his and Eris' work table. “We don't got much to do today-- I was planning on goofing off all day.”  
Eris nodded.  
“Think I'll join ya'!” He said, sliding onto his stool.  
He drummed his fingers on the desk before pulling out a sketch book and a charcoal pencil from his coat pocket.  
“I was thinking about getting a drink after work,” Eris commented, flipping to a blank page. “Was wondering if you'd wanna go with me?”  
Sans' back straightened as he blushed a slight green.  
“L-Like a... date?” He asked, looking at the human sideways.  
Eris stopped the sketch he was working on.  
“Yeah, I guess so.” He replied, smiling that sexy smile.  
Sans nodded.  
“Sure, I'll go.”


	2. * drunken him up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they start to hook up.

“Ohmygod, you're ssssooooo wasted, Ssssanssssy!” Eris slurred.  
“Nononono!” Sans slurred back. “You fffucking drunk!”  
The human threw an arm up in the air.  
“WELL FFFFUCK YOU IN YOUR SSSKELETAL ASSSS!” He shouted before hiccuping. “SSSCREW YOUR MMMMONSSSTER LOGIC!”  
Sans started laughing drunkenly.  
“We-W-We're sssoooo drunk.”  
Eris hiccuped.  
“Yeah.”  
Sans looked at him.  
“I-I wouldn't... mind if you...” Hiccup! “Ffffucked me, Erisss...”  
Eris blushed.  
“Wha-Wha... bu... buh we're drunk off our assssessss.”  
Sans slammed his hands on the table before pushing himself so close to Eris' face that he could smell the alcohik on his breath.  
“Fffuck me, Errissss.”  
Eris grabbed Sans' partly unmade tie before kissing him deeply.  
They pulled apart, panting, as the looked at one another.  
“L-Let'sss go to my room.” The human said, taking one of the skeleton's hands in his, leading him to the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone stop me.

**Author's Note:**

> this was bad.


End file.
